


I'll be your Wonder Woman.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comic Con, Cosplay Prompt, Derek is a massive Nerd, Derek is a spartan, Emphasis on the Wonder Woman, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Greenberg is a cool kid, I just really like Wonder Woman okay, Stiles is Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman Cosplay, Wonder Woman.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Comic Con. Without her pack (because they being stupid) and with Greenberg instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your Wonder Woman.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO COSPLAY FIC!!  
> I wrote this a while back actually, and just actually finished it and made it all pretty and shit.  
> I hopes you like!! Cosplay list at the end of the fic :)  
> (Also For Stiles' Costume: [Wonder Woman](http://www.independent.co.uk/incoming/article9144871.ece/alternates/w460/rexfeatures_445694k.jpg) )

Stiles was fixing the button of her shirt sleeve when a presence came behind her scaring her out of her skin.

"Whatcha doing?" Greenberg's voice boomed down her ear and she jumped almost hitting him. She scowled at him and pushed her horrendously large glasses back up her nose, that took two days covered head to toe in the Attic's dust to find.

"I'm standing." She growled back, pursuing her lips and fixing her tie.  _Tzaphkiel_  (Greenberg) was her new best friend according to her father, who was trying to lead her down the path of righteousness and away from Derek Hale and his motley crew. Turns out that on his weekly trip to the supermarket he'd been bumping into Mrs Susan Greenberg and they'd begun chatting, recognising each other from the Lacrosse games their children never actually played in. They'd bonded over cruel kids names and tried to push their kids together. To be honest, Greenberg wasn't that bad. He accompanied her to Comic-Con when none of her pack would. He liked old movies, N-sync way more than was healthy and Finstock. That was it.

Today he accompanied her Diana Prince by being the giant [slimer](http://www.thegreenhead.com/imgs/xl/ghostbusters-inflatable-slimer-costume-xl.jpg) from Ghostbusters, head poking out of the mouth. 

"I can see that, Stiles." Greenberg rolled his eyes at her and she laughed. "You're checking to see if they came, aren't you?" He asked, whilst letting a LuLu  past. She bit her lip and turned to him.

"It's not, it's just around them I'm always little innocent defenseless Stiles. Without them, I kind of feel like I could actually rock a [Wonder Woman](http://www.independent.co.uk/incoming/article9144871.ece/alternates/w460/rexfeatures_445694k.jpg) costume instead of being stupid Diana Prince." Stiles sighed.

"Why didn't you then?" He asked, nibbling on the curly wurly he'd produced. She grinned. "Are you? Are you fucking Supermanning?" He was beaming, a bit of chocolate still left him his teeth.

"Maybe." She adjusted her rucksack and bit back her smile. "I just want to make sure the coast is clear." She stole his curly wurly and took a bite. "Come on let's go check out the Princess Leia's." Greenberg groaned and let himself be dragged off.

Stiles and Greenberg had scoured every patch of the pack convention center and nada, no pack. Nope nothing. Stiles left Greenberg by a cardboard cut-out of Captain America and fled to the toilets. Once confined in a cubicle, she pulled the pins out of her hair and let it woosh down her back. Stiles shrugged off her blazer and unfastened her top three buttons before grabbing the shirt and ripping open revealing the Wonder Woman bustier. Undoing the zipper and shimmying out of her pencil skirt, she stared at the knicker hot pants things she was wearing in awe with a little shock. White socks framed her god awful flats. Stiles pulled them off and began sliding her feet into the red knee high boots, zipping them up and grinning.

She shoved all her Diana stuff into her rucksack and stepped out of the cubicle and to the sink, where a Harley Quinn was re-applying her lipstick and a Poison Ivy was trying to wash her hands without washing off her green skin tint. Stiles got to work on the cuffs and belt, attaching her whip to her hip and fixing her headband under her hair. She grinned at her reflection and got to work on applying her red lipstick and eye-liner, and smoking some black eye shadow over her lids. The Harley Quinn turned her head and smiled, magically not mushing the black and red lipstick together. 

"You look badass Wonder Woman." She grinned and winked, turning to the poison Ivy beside her. "I'm Kerri, doesn't she look badass, honey?" The poison Ivy looked up and grinned. "This is my wife, Kelly." Poison Ivy waved with the hand she was re-painting. "We'll see you around?" 

"Yeah, and I'm Stiles." Stiles grinned, before slipping out of the bathroom to re-find Greenberg. Greenberg's jaw dropped a little when she walked over. He took the rucksack and retracted his jaw. 

"Dude, I don't even swing your way and you're hot." Greenberg finished the statement with a really happy smile and slapped her on the shoulder.

She took the whip off her hip and wrapped one end round her hand and held the stock in the other. She raised her eyebrows up and down and licked her bottom lip, wary of her lipstick. A Deadpool stopped, stared at her ass and wolf whistled. She turned to him and gave him a scolding look, hitting him softly with the end of her whip. The Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows through his suit, grabbing the end of her whip and pulling her into a dip.

"STILES?!" Scott's voice boomed across the hall. Deadpool placed her back on her feet and walked away, booping Greenberg on the nose as he went. Scott stood in a gap in the room with, oh good lord, the entire pack. Scotty, Allison and Isaac appeared to be [Rory](http://static.tumblr.com/jxvs1b6/DhBme82rs/tumblr_mas7nwod991qgzb2io2_250.gif), [Amy](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2011/08/04/article-2021929-0D48E56600000578-117_306x515.jpg) and [the Doctor](http://www.themindrobber.co.uk/matt-smith-karen-gillan-amy-pond/matt-smith-the-eleventh-doctor.jpg). Behind them Lydia and Jackson, Erica and Boyd, Malia and Kira, Danny and Ethan, and Cora. Jackson, Erica and Isaac were slack-jawed at the sight of Stiles.

Okay, Stiles knew she had a figure and working out to keep up with the pack had formed quite appealing arm Muscles that her usual plaid shirts covered. Also the costume cinched in her waist and emphasised her pathetic chest to a decent level. Seriously, she was hot.

“Shit.” Jackson mumbled. Stiles flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back over to Greenberg who was ogling someone. She followed his line of sight to see a cape, leather and dark hair. Also muscles. Lots of muscles. Greenberg was salivating at the sheer appearance of this guy. The guy was looking at a Comic Book stall at the Wonder Woman section. Stiles harnessed her new found confidence and walked over.

“Wonder Woman, eh?” She asked, wrapping the tip of her whip around her finger.

“One of the greats.” Derek Hale’s voice replied. Stiles froze. Sure she’d seen this guy shirtless all the time but right now he was practically naked, noting but a cape and basically a leather speedo. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword and he had a small head band flattening his hair down. He turned to her and smiled, until he clocked on. “STILES?!” His eyes scanned her up and down in a way that made her want to cover up and show more skin at the same time. It was weird.

“Are you all here?” Stiles whined, turning around to head back to Greenberg.

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice called after her but she stalked off, taking Greenberg with her.

“Are you okay?” Greenberg asked, when she stopped outside a sword stall.

“They just drive me mad.” She ran her hands through her hair, yanking the head piece out.

“They came all this way to be with you, Stiles.” Greenberg smiled softly at her, handing her a lollipop. This boy was like a fountain of candy and wise words.

“You’re not bad Greenberg.” She grinned, popping the candy into her mouth.

“I know.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Also I have to leave you now, as I have an event date with that cute Ghostbuster.” He pointed to a boy with 90’s curls and a make-shift Ghostbuster’s outfit and a soft smile. “Go find your friends, be the wonder woman they need.” He jumped up and ran over to his ghostbuster. Stiles sighed, put her head piece back in and headed back towards where she left the pack. She found Cora first, with an Alien, fitting right in as Ellen Ripley. She waved and pointed towards Malia and Kira. Malia and Kira were in deep conversation with a Kitana salesman. Malia was holding Kira’s sword and wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit, and Kira was loaded up on black and green leather, with a gold horned helmet. Scott, Allison and Isaac were sat on a bench with a sad looking Derek.

“What’s up Pond’s?” She whispered, well shouted, this was Comic-Con. They looked up and beamed, wrapping Stiles into a hug. Stiles spat out the orange wig hairs she’d ingested and turned to them.

“Stiles you look amazing.” Allison grinned even further.

“Well done, on getting Scott to wear no pants.” Scott’s scrubs stopped hip level leaving bright orange and black banded boxer briefs on show. Isaac grinned as well. “I’m guessing it was a tag team.

“Uh-Huh.” Allison chuckled, pulling Stiles closer. “Talk to the Spartan.” She whispered in Stiles’ ear and pushed her towards the bench.

“Hey.” She said timidly. “I never bet in a million years I’d see you at Comic-Con. Never mind actually all cosplayed up. It’s a good look.” She stared at her hands, pressed together between her thighs.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Derek asked grumpily.

“Greenberg? Oh, he’s on an actual date with a Ghostbuster, you know because he’s gay.” Stiles rolled her eyes at Derek, turning to face the sulking wolf. Pulling her eyes from his chest, she punched him in the shoulder. “Nimrod.”

“What?” He scowled, only really taken back by the shock of the punch.

“All of you guys. I’d been pestering you guys to come for months and nothing. Look I’m the only human in this pack without a plus one; it’s really hard to feel really wanted in a pack full of couples and a brother and sister. I know I’m pack when I’m needed but you do pack things all the time and I’m just not even included. So I came with Greenberg and thought of it like it was liberating. I know it’s better you guys being here, but at least Greenberg treated me like his equal.” She sighed, fiddling with the whip.

“You really felt like that?” Derek asked looking over at her.

“Well, yeah.” She sighed and Derek took her hand.

“Stiles, we wouldn’t have a pack without you. Scott and Isaac wouldn’t have worked out anything without you. Malia would’ve still been a coyote and Kira wouldn’t know what she was. Lydia would still ignore everything and Jackson would, well Jackson’s still a dick but the thought still counts. You mean so much to the pack. To Scott. To me.” He looked over at her.

“To you?” She raised her eyebrow back, a lot.

“Yes Stiles. You seriously think I would’ve come to Comic-Con if it wasn’t for you.” “You could have just been a secret nerd.”

“I am, but that’s neither here nor there. I came to comic con with the pack in basically my underwear.” Stiles eyes trailed down his chest and to his ‘basically underwear’. “Hey I have a face.” He nudged her waist with his elbow, before standing up. “Come on Stilinski. Let’s go have coffee.” “It’s Wonder Woman too you.” She took his hand and walked after him.

“Wait.” Derek stopped, cape flapping behind him.

“What?” He asked, walking back to her, hands automatically slipping around her waist. Stiles simply pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. Her hand pressing into the rock hard space that was his chest. Damn that man had muscles. His stubble scratched her chin in a exciting way as his lips moved with hers.

“Mmm. We’re cosplaying more often.” Stiles murmured, long hands splayed on Derek’s chest. "Or you're just wearing less clothing all the time." Stiles wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"The same goes for you." Derek breathed, hands gripping her hips. His face was controlled, so Stiles (because her ego was inflating with every glance Derek gave her body) assumed his hands were also controlled.

"Do you wanna go get freaky in the bathroom?" She mexican waved her eyebrows and Derek let out a laugh/sigh and shook his head. 

"Coffee."

"Then freaky in the bathroom?" Stiles asked hopefully as Derek slipped his hands from her waist and slid his hand into hers.

"Definitley." He nodded and began walking off. Stiles punched the air and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> COSTUME LIST (I MADE ONE CAUSE I'M RAD)  
> Stiles- Wonder Woman.  
> Scott- Rory Pond  
> Allison - Amy Pond.  
> Lydia- Allie  
> Jackson - Noah.  
> Malia - The Bride  
> Kira - Loki  
> Erica - Catwoman  
> Boyd - Batman  
> Isaac - Doctor  
> Derek - Leonidas (300)  
> Cora - Ellen Ripley  
> Danny - Jack Harkness  
> Ethan - Ianto Jones.  
> Greenberg - Slimer


End file.
